five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy's Restaurant
Freddy's Restaurant was a fnaf-fan game that was released in 2018, however it was later deleted and made availabale in only some countries. Story A few months after the previous Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria being burned to the ground a new restaurant opens called: Freddy's Restaurant. One 19 years old man named Nick Feranord takes the job as the security guard in the pizzeria in order to gain funds to buy an apartment, all is good until the night comes, now you are the security guard, will you make it?... Animatronics Freddy Fazbear: Freddy moves in the hallways, if you dont check the cameras frequently Freddy will get in the vents if you dont close the right vent door quickly Freddy will Jumpscare you. Bonnie the Bunny: Bonnie moves around the restaurant, he will go in the hallways if you dont close the left door quickly he will Jumpscare you. Chica the Chicken: Chica the Chicken shares the same mechanics as Bonnie expect she will come from the right hallway, if you dont close the right door quickly she will jumpscare you. Foxy the Pirate Fox: Foxy will suddenly dissapear from Pirate Cove and will appear at Hallway 1, he will run to the right door, if you dont close the door quickly he will Jumpscare you. Molten Freddy: Molten Freddy only appears as an extra character in the Custom Night Mode of the game, he/she will appear in Hallway 3, he/she then will run in the hallway towards the left door in your office if you dont close it quickly he/she will jumpscare you. Ballon Kid: Ballon Kid appears an extra character in the Custom Night Mode of the game, he/she will appear under your desk, he/she will not jumpscare you, just deactivate the doors and vent doors, he/she will dissapear 53 seconds later. Crying Child: Shortly after the events of FNaF 6 the crying child possess Scraptrap's burned body, later some employess take it to the backroom of Freddy's Restaurant along with Molten Freddy. The crying child is an extra character in The Custom Night Mode of the game. The Crying Child will suddenly appear in the vents, you should close them quickly before the crying child (Scraptrap) will jumpscare you. Rockstar Golden Freddy: Rockstar Golden Freddy is an extra character in The Custom Night Mode of the game. Rockstar Golden Freddy will appear in your office, wear the Freddy Mask to make him dissapear, in rare occasions however The Security Puppet will jump out of Rockstar Golden Freddy's mouth crashing the game. Pigpacth: Pigpacth only appears in The Custom Night Mode of the game. He will just be in your office, sitting deactivated, however on some rare occasions he will jumpscare crashing your game. Fruit Punch Clown: The Fruit Punch Clown only appears in The Custom Night Mode of the game, he is sitting in the back room deactivated along with Scraptrap (possesed by the crying child), Molten Freddy and Rockstar Golden Freddy, he will not do anything to the player what so ever. Endings Spoilers True Ending (Good Ending) In the true ending of the game, The Puppet will come in your office and leave you unconscious,, when you regain consciousness you are inside a strange suit, a few minutes later you will bleed out of death. (This ending can be obtained by beating the game normally). Fake Ending (Bad Ending) In the fake ending of the game, you will end your nightshift normally, however on your home you will see Molten Freddy! After that he/she will attack you, take your skeleton out of your body, get inside your skeleton and wear your skin. (This ending can be obtained by beating the whole game along with The Custom Night Mode of the game). Hacked Ending (Maybe Good Ending) In the hacked ending, 3 police men are going to get inside the restaurant and take you to their police van, then they will drive away with you inside, there is a possibility that these 3 police men weren't humans and were possesed by the spirits, the fate of the player is unknown. (This ending can be obtained by pressing R in your keyboard in anymode in the Custom Night Mode of the game). Category:Games